Missed Words
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: Angsty Gary! Angsty Ash! Gary misses some very important words, and he leaves Ash upset. Separate POVs. R and R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This story goes to my good friend, thejooky13. We challenged each other to write slash stories. Check out her Sasa/naru story "Love Falls from Trees." This is not my first slash, if you're a Harry Potter fan, you can read my Sirius/Remus story "My Head." Yaaaaa so this is my first non Harry Potter fic, and I love Pokémon, so enjoy my (12****th**** version of) "Angsty Gary." I no own Pokémon. **

***Takes place before he decides to become a researcher. **

I can't wait to see him again; I just have to prove to him how good I can be! It's like he never notices me. I've worked so hard to be better than him he can't beat me now! Blastoise and I have worked so hard for so long and I know that we can beat him.

I've seen the way he looks at me sometimes, it's like, I can't even explain it! One of those few times that we are together and aren't battling, it's like he is trying to stare into my soul. He looks at me like he wants to help me. He has this stupid hero complex, it's not that I don't like that about him, I like everything about him, but it's so annoying because it turns me on so much!

I have to tell him how I feel; I just can't hold it in any longer. The thing I have to do is get him alone. He's always with those damn friends of his. I want it to be just him and me. No Pokémon or friends. This I why I travel with just myself and my Pokémon. There is no one to hold me back, and no one to cause stupid drama. I wouldn't mind travelling with him, though. I'd really like travelling with him. I'm more than positive that we could have all kinds of fun.

It wasn't always ways this tense between us. We used to be close friends. That was until we found that old pokeball. I guess that that's where I got my first few signs. That broken pokeball symbolized so much now that I think about it. For starters, it symbolizes the start of the end of our friendship and the beginning of our tension. I guess it also was my first hint that we were meant for each other. I mean, I have one half of the pokeball and he has the other, "He completes me," and all that crap. I have mine with me always, and I know he always has his; it gives me hope that I have a chance.

Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, we can hopefully go back to being friends like we were when we were kids. We used to go to movies all the time, can you believe it? It feels like so long since I've seen him. I have no idea where he is right now. He's probably fighting some gym leader that I've already beaten. I have to admit that he's a good trainer, but don't tell him I that okay? I'll find out if you do.

Have I ever told you that I've dreamt of him? I have, so many, many times. I've dreamt of him and I together, just talking, and going out together. I've dreamt of telling him how I feel, and him reciprocating the feelings, and I've dreamt of him leaving everything behind just to be with me. Now I know that of this will ever happen, but I guy can hope right? Right.

Oh. You know how I didn't know where he was before? Well now I do. He's he in this Pokémon Center. He's with those friends of his…and they're making him laugh. I wish I could make him laugh like that; he looks so good when he laughs, and I just want him to look like that forever. I never want him to be mad or sad; I never want to see him cry.

I've been staring at him for almost 10 minutes, and he still hasn't noticed me. How oblivious can this kid be? Notice me! I think I should go over there and talk to him, but I know that I'll make myself seem like a stuck up git like I always do. Why can't I just get along with him properly and not act like a jerk when I'm around him? WHY? Oh ya, I know why. It's because he makes me so damn nervous.

Oh no he's coming this way. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Okay, this time let's try to act nicely. Come on Gary, you can do it, I believe in you! Oh great he's talking to me, he has such nice lips, if only he'd let me kiss them. Crap! He's waiting for me to respond, I have no idea what he said to me. This is hopeless; he's giving me this expectant look and it adorable. I should say something shouldn't I? Okay, the way I see it is that I ask him to repeat himself and make myself look like an idiot because it looked like its important or I can ignore him and walk away.

Guess which option I chose? That's right, I chose to ignore him and walk out of the center. Before I walk out of the center completely and turn to look at him. What I see breaks my heart, especially to know that I probably caused it. He's looking at me with such sadness, and I can see that he's about to cry. I can't stay here any longer. I walk out of the center not looking back because I'm afraid of what I'll see. I wonder what it was that I missed. I wonder what it was that I ignored. I wonder why it looked like it broke his heart. I guess that that probably ruined any chance I had with him didn't it. I guess it time I moved on from this stupid crush isn't it?

I can't. I can't not love him. It's too hard. Trust me, I tried. I don't think he'll give me chance after I made him go through so much pain. I guess that this is my unrequited love. I don't think he could ever feel the same about me, so I guess this is it. I won't ever tell him. This will be my lifelong secret. Maybe one day I can find someone who can love me like I love him now. Here's for wishful thinking!

The End

I may do Ash's POV…what do you think? Review and tell!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the overwhelming demand to write Ash's POV, I have written it for your enjoyment. Keep the comments coming people! They make the writers happy! Anonymous reviews are welcomed to! And don't act like I won't know you're reading people cuz I know for a fact 100 people and counting have read this story and only 6 reviews…shame on you all… *makes tsking noise***

**Enough ranting! I write let chu read story now. But so you no called you are lawyers I telled yous that's I no own this Pokémon you'd spoke off. **

**And I'm now waiting for my virtual cookies and my level 100 Pokémon…I want a Charizard. **

**P.S. I cried while writing this. **

Oh, I'm thinking about him again…Gary. I can't stop; he's been on my mind constantly these last few days. I wonder where he is. Gary. I love his name; actually, I love everything about him. He's just so amazing, and I just can't wait to see him again. I know that the only reason he'd ever want to see me again these days is so he can battle me. I don't mind though, my Pokémon and I keep getting stronger and stronger. One of these days he will just have to come back and battle me, I know it.

I've seen the way he's looked at me. He gives me this look, like he wants to say something to me, and I know he will probably never tell me, so I try my hardest to convey to him that it's okay to tell me. He never does though. I'd love to help him, he looks so troubled, if only he'd let me be his hero.

I've told my friends about my feelings for him, and they were both more than supportive. Now, all I have to do is tell him, I have to, because I can't hold it in any longer. When I tell him, it will just be him and me. No distractions, no interruptions. It makes my life so much easier that he travels alone, just him and his Pokémon. I wonder if he'd want to travel with me. I would love traveling with him, I'm sure that we'd have tons of fun.

It wasn't always ways this tense between us. We used to be close friends. That was, until we found that old pokeball. I guess that that's where I got my first few signs. That broken pokeball symbolized so much now that I think about it. For starters, it symbolizes the start of the end of our friendship and the beginning of our tension. I guess it also was my first hint that we were meant for each other. I mean, I have one half of the pokeball and he has the other, "He completes me," Right? I have mine with me always, and I know he always has his; it gives me hope that I have a chance.

Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, we can hopefully go back to being friends like we were when we were kids. We used to go to movies all the time, can you believe it? It feels like so long since I've seen him. I have no idea where he is right now. He's probably fighting some gym leader that I've nowhere even close to. I love watching him battle, he looks so empowered, and I can tell how much he loves it. I wonder if he could love me as much?

Did you know that I dream of him? I do, almost every night. I've dreamt of him and I together, just talking, and going out together. I've dreamt of telling him how I feel, and him reciprocating the feelings, and I've dreamt of him leaving everything behind just to be with me. Now I know that of this will ever happen, but I guy can hope right? Right.

My friends and I have been walking for awhile now, so we've decided to go to the next Pokémon Center we see. I guess I've been kind of out of it for a while now, because my friends are cracking jokes, and trust me, they aren't very funny, but I laugh anyway.

It felt like someone was staring at me for a while now, so I looked around the room, and guess what? There he is, Gary, staring at me. Gosh, he makes me so nervous. I have to do this now! I have to tell him while I still have the nerve to tell him how I feel.

I did it. I told him. He hasn't said anything yet, he's just staring at me. I've grossed him out haven't I? He looks like a deerling caught in headlights. Wait. What's he doing? Why isn't he looking at me? Why's walking away? Oh. He doesn't like me that way. I have disgusted him. He looks back at me before he walks out of the center completely, and I know I must look like a kicked Charmander. For a moment he looks hurt, but then he turns around and walks away. I guess it's time to move on.

I can't. I can't not love him. It's too hard. Trust me, I tried. I don't think he'll give me chance after I made him go through so much pain. I guess that this is my unrequited love. I don't think he could ever feel the same about me, so I guess this is it. I won't ever tell him. This will be my lifelong secret. Maybe one day I can find someone who can love me like I love him now. Here's for wishful thinking!

**The End**

**Review I don't care if this is 5 years old or something reviews are always wanted. No matter who, what, when, where, and why.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
